All Hail King Julien
|based_on = Characters created by Tom McGrath and Eric Darnell from the DreamWorks Animation feature Madagascar |format = |runtime = 22 minutes |creator = |director = |voices = |theme_music_composer = |opentheme = "Who Da King" by Blaze N Vill "The King Julien Opera" by Danny Jacobs |composer = Frederik Wiedmann |writer = |country = United States |network = Netflix |picture_format = |audio_format = Dolby Digital 5.1 |first_aired = December 19, 2014 |last_aired = December 1, 2017 |company = DreamWorks Animation Television |executive_producer = Mitch Watson Bret Haaland |producer = |num_seasons = 5 |num_episodes = 65 |list_episodes = List of All Hail King Julien episodes |website =http://www.dreamworkstv.com/shows/all-hail-king-julien/ |related = }} All Hail King Julien is an American computer-animated television series. It stars characters from the DreamWorks Animation animated film Madagascar. It stars the main three lemurs; King Julien, Mort and Maurice from the Madagascar franchise and takes place in Madagascar and before the events of the first film making it a prequel. It is the second DreamWorks Animation show to be based on the Madagascar franchise. The series debuted on December 19, 2014, on Netflix when the first five 22-minute episodes were released. Season 2 was released on October 16, 2015. Season 3 was released on June 17, 2016, and season 4 was released on November 11, 2016. During the course of the series, 65 episodes of All Hail King Julien, excluding the spin-off Exiled, released on May 12, 2017, were released over five seasons. The fifth and final season was released on December 1, 2017. It is currently showing reruns on Universal Kids Premise When King Julien XII (also known as Uncle King Julien), a very strict and cowardly ring-tailed lemur is foretold to be eaten by fossa (spelled and pronounced as "foosa"), he abdicates his throne in favor of his nephew, who becomes King Julien XIII, a fun, notorious party animal, who now has an entire kingdom of lemurs to lead on his own. While Uncle King Julien is gone, the new King Julien gets into various troubles in the company of his adviser Maurice, his head of security Clover, and his biggest fan Mort. All the while, his devious uncle returns and tries to get rid of his nephew to reclaim the throne. Aside from Uncle King Julien and the foosa, Julien deals with other threats like the mad fanaloka Karl, and Clover's twin sister Crimson. At the end of the fourth season, King Julien is dethroned and forced into exile by King Koto and his army but successfully defeats Koto and regains his kingdom in spin-off, subtitled Exiled. The fifth and final season takes place after Koto's demise; villains such as Karl and Uncle King Julien decide to give up their evil ways and start a new life. This all leads up to the arrival of Alex on Madagascar (setting the stage of the first film) just as Clover leaves with her husband, Sage Moondancer, on their honeymoon. Episodes Cast * Danny Jacobs as King Julien XIII * Andy Richter as Mort * Kevin Michael Richardson as Maurice * India de Beaufort as Clover * Henry Winkler as Uncle King Julien XII * Dwight Schultz as Karl * David Krumholtz as Timo * Betsy Sodaro as Xixi * Debra Wilson as Masikura * Jeff Bennett as Sage Moondancer Production The series was announced in March 2014 as part of an agreement between Netflix and DreamWorks Animation, under which the studio will develop more than 300 hours of exclusive programming for the service. The series is based on the characters from Madagascar, but is a prequel, set prior to the events of the film series. Danny Jacobs, Andy Richter, Kevin Michael Richardson reprised their roles from the previous Madagascar TV series, while Henry Winkler, India de Beaufort, and Betsy Sodaro joined the cast. Reception The series has been received favorable reviews. After the initial release of the first five episodes, Robert Lloyd of Los Angeles Times wrote in his review that the series "succeeds on matters of style, script, timing and performance, not the number of individual hairs rendered in a patch of fur. And Julien delivers on all the important accounts." Accolades References External links * * at DreamWorks Animation * at Netflix * * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American comedy television series Category:2014 American television series debuts Category:2017 American television series endings Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:Television programs based on films Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American computer-animated television series Category:Netflix original programming Category:Television series by DreamWorks Animation Category:Prequel television series Category:Television shows set in Madagascar Category:Netflix children's programming